


Kauai

by Pisces314



Series: JayTim Week-Summer [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Singer! Jason, Workaholic!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/pseuds/Pisces314
Summary: The singer’s eyes sweep the room during the performance, trying to connect with the audience, Tim supposes, and Tim makes sure he maintains eye contact when the man looks over his way. He’s rewarded for his efforts when the singer’s gaze lingers on him for a moment. He raises his glass toward the singer in a silent toast and quirks his lips. The singer returns his smile and winks at Tim before closing his eyes to finish up the finale of the song.





	Kauai

**Author's Note:**

> For JayTim Week Day Five: Island Vacation

“I can’t believe you left me stranded on some sort of remote island.” Tim glares down at his tablet where he’s video-chatting with Conner.

“Some remote island? Tim, you’re in Kauai, Hawaii. You know, one of the most beautiful places in the world. I thought you were supposed to be genius or something.” Kon shakes his head at him.

“Or something.” Tim mutters, looking around the airport. “ _ You know _ I’m supposed to be having a meeting in half an hour…in Tokyo!”

“Bruce is already hosting it as we speak. This was his idea anyway. Ever since you and Stephanie broke up,  _ again, _  you’ve been drowning yourself in your work.”

“I haven’t-“

“When was the last time you got more than four hours of sleep at a time, or ate a full meal?” Tim flushes at Kon’s scolding voice, opening his mouth to argue but nothing comes out. Because Conner is right.

Stephanie and him had broken it off two months ago. They had dated on and off since their freshman year of high school so breaking up wasn’t new to them, but somehow this time felt final.  Tim was grateful for it, in a way. Steph deserved someone who would pay more attention to her than their job.

Being with Steph had always been easy but it was almost too easy, boring, which led them to break up. Stephanie had told him it was because they didn’t have any passion. They loved each other, but they weren’t in love with each other.

But if things couldn’t work out with Stephanie, his oldest and dearest friend, then maybe he was just one of those people who weren’t meant to be with anyone. It wasn’t exactly the type of thought that helped him sleep at night.

“How long do you expect me to stay here?”

“Three days. And don’t even think about using your laptop to work, I had Barb lock you out of any of your work files.” Tim glares at Kon’s smug face. That’s exactly what he had been planning on doing.

“We’re only doing this because we love you, you know that right?” Kon adds on a more serious note.

“I know.”

“Good. Now I’d hurry and find your shuttle. It’s scheduled to leave to take you to the resort in five minutes.”

***

His suite is stunning, although he’s not surprised since Bruce was one of the ones who planned his little vacation. It’s the size of a small apartment with a master bedroom, kitchenette with a minibar, a large bathroom with both a shower and a jacuzzi tub, and a patio that leads directly to the beach.

Tim sits his luggage a lounge chair, noticing a brochure on laying on the bed as he does so. He all but throws himself on the bed, letting out a pleased groan at the slight stiffness of the mattress. He wasn’t that into overly soft beds, they made him feel like he was sinking.

He hums thoughtfully as he flips through the brochure. The resort was all inclusive with a variety of different activities available. It also showed a map of other popular tourist spots on Kauai the visitors might be interested in seeing.

When he’s finished flipping through the brochure, he throws it back onto the table where it originally was. None of the group activities sound particularly interesting. He’d rather just do his own thing. Besides, it was already well into the evening and the long flight had drained most of his energy.

He finally decides to just do a little bit of exploring on his own before coming back to his room to try out the jacuzzi tub with a glass of champagne. He’s surprised when he finds a note  sitting on top of his clothes when he opens his suitcase.

**_Hope you don’t mind but I repacked for you! -Dick_ **

Tim smiles, shaking his head and digging through his clothes, pleased to find that Dick had left him well prepared for the humid Hawaiian weather. He gratefully changes out of his suit and into a t shirt, khakis, and sandals.

He originally plans on just walking around the shoreline but as soon as he opens his patio doors he hears music close by. He doesn’t recognize the song, he thinks the lyrics are in Hawaiian, but it’s beautiful. Cold chills break out along his arms when the singer hits a particularly long high note and he finds himself automatically moving toward the sound.

The music is coming from a small restaurant not too far away from the resort. It has no walls, just a large thatch roof shaped like an umbrella. He grabs a drink from the bar, some type of fruity cocktail the bartender picks for him, and makes his way to one of the small tables under the roof, one with a perfect view of the band that’s playing.  

The band, named The Outlaws judging by the banner around the small stage, consists of just three members. A ginger boy on the drums, a tanned girl with cherry red and blond hair on the guitar, and the lead singer, who Tim is the most interested in.

Tim is honestly not sure which one he likes better, listening to the lead singer or looking at him. He’s glad he’s in a position to be able to do both. The singer looks to be around Tim’s age, is wonderfully tanned and toned, and has messy black hair and teal eyes.

The singer’s eyes sweep the room during the performance, trying to connect with the audience, Tim supposes, and Tim makes sure he maintains eye contact when the man looks over his way. He’s rewarded for his efforts when the singer’s gaze lingers on him for a moment. He raises his glass toward the singer in a silent toast and quirks his lips. The singer returns his smile and winks at Tim before closing his eyes to finish up the finale of the song.

***

Tim knows what this thing with Jason is. A tourist and a native, both attracted to each other and likely never to see each other again after Tim’s short visit to the island. There’s honestly not much else it could be. He’s not sure how many tourists Jason has offered to personally show around the island and isn’t going to ask. He has a feeling that would that dampen the mood a little bit and honestly, as long as Jason continues to keep his mind off things back in Gotham, he’s fine with not knowing.

****

“I really don’t know about this.” Tim grimaces, staring down over the ledge. His stomach starts doing backflips at the distance Tim would fall if he didn’t make it. Maybe going on a hiking trip with a man he just met was a bad idea.

“It’s less than a foot across, city rat.” One thing Tim had quickly learned about Jason, he had the most interesting nicknames. “I promise I’ll catch you.” He holds his long arms out and beckons him forward. It gives Tim a good view of why Jason was able to convince him to come all the way out here. Jason seems to hate wearing shirts, much to Tim’s visual pleasure.

“If I die, my ghost is going to linger around and haunt you, for like, forever.” He glares. He starts walking backwards so he can build up some momentum. Just before he takes off he notices Jason’s expression change, going serious as if he’s preparing for in case Tim doesn’t actually make the jump. Tim chooses not to dwell on that thought.

He sprints and jumps at the very last second, barreling straight into Jason’s arms. Jason doesn’t seem to expect the force at which Tim slams into him and tumbles backwards, sending them both sprawling on the grassy floor.

Tim pushes himself up off Jason’s chest to look back to where he jumped from.

“I made it!” He tells Jason excitedly, as if the other boy didn’t already know. Jason throws his head back and laughs, carefree and beautiful.

“I knew you would, Akamai-boy.” He chuckles. Tim isn’t quite sure what Akamai means, but he’s pretty sure it’s an insult.

***

He learns later, after doing a google search from his office in Gotham, that Akamai means intelligent and something warm blooms in his chest.

***

“It’s beautiful.” Tim breathes once they finally get to their destination. An unnamed waterfall that only Kauai’s natives knew about. They’re standing on one of the few smooth rocks surrounding the top of the falls. The water pours into a small body of water about three meters below them. It’s crystal clear and surrounded by large colorful flowers. 

“Is there a way we can get closer to the bottom?” Tim asks, looking over to find Jason already watching him, the look on his face causing Tim’s heart skip out of rhythm.

“Yes.” Jason says, a slow smirk forming on his face. It doesn’t help with Tim’s heart palpitations but he doesn’t have the time to question it before Jason lunges at him.

He screams in real terror as Jason sends them both plummeting to the bottom. Their fall is broken by the cool water and Tim scrambles for a moment before strong arms pull him up to the surface. He spits a mouthful of water right in Jason’s face once he regains his bearings.

“What the hell, Jason? We could have died!”

“You asked if we could get closer to the bottom.” Jason laughs, splashing water at him in retaliation.

***

“You’re moving all wrong.” Tim fights back a sigh because he  _ knows _ . He had warned Jason he wasn’t a very good dancer. It’s late in the evening and his body is still pretty sore from their hike yesterday so it isn’t cooperating with him.

He’s just glad Kori, Roy, and Jason are the only ones around the bonfire they made at the beach so there aren’t many witnesses to his failure.

“Leave him alone, Jay. He’s doing better than you did when you first moved here.” Kori scolds him from across the fire, where she’s braiding red flowers into Roy’s hair. Jason and Tim already had their hair decorated with white and yellow flowers earlier.

“You’re not from Kauai?” Tim asks, despite his earlier aversion to getting to know Jason too well. He was leaving in a day after all.

“Nope.” Jason answers. He must give up on teaching Tim because he drops down to sit in the sand, tugging Tim along with him. “I went to elementary school in New Jersey with Roy. But we moved here ten years ago when our adoptive dad opened a new business location here, which is where I’ll be working at the end of the summer since Roy would rather open a restaurant than work the family business.”

Tim situates himself between Jason’s legs, leaning back against his chest and forces himself not to ask any questions. He just has so many, even more now knowing that Jason is from the same state as him. He wonders if Jason has ever been to Gotham.

***

His last day in Kauai is his laziest day. He wakes up to Jason, laying naked beside him, ordering them breakfast from the food service menu. Jason orders them almost every single item on the menu, winking at Tim when he tells the person on the phone to just add it to their bill.

They end up only eating half the food before Jason starts flicking grapes at Tim’s face. Which then turns into a food fight that leaves them messy and breathless with laughter.

After that, they take a shower together out of necessity and then lounge in the jacuzzi tub until Tim’s fingers and toes are covered in wrinkles.

When they get out they put on a couple of the hotels robes, throwing the messy comforter in a pile on the floor and crawling back in bed, where Jason distracts Tim from getting any last minute sight seeing done with slow lazy kisses.

****

His alarm wakes him up at four in the morning, two hours before his plane is scheduled to leave. He showers, gets dressed, and packs his suitcase, all while Jason remains sound asleep. 

He hesitates at the door, thinking maybe he should at least tell Jason he’s leaving. The lump in his throat scares the thought away within seconds and he leaves Jason there, alone in bed without even a goodbye. 

**-Six Months Later-**

“You know we’re meeting our new business partner today, right?” Bruce asks, looking at the three empty coffee cups in the trash can beside Tim’s desk. 

“We’re meeting his son,” Tim corrects, taking a sip out of his fourth coffee of the day. He stayed up late putting together last minute speaking points for his presentation today. “Mr. Queen called to cancel this morning because his wife went into an early labor. I forgot to tell you. He told me his son would handle everything from here on out though. I guess he wants to take some time off to be with his family.” 

“Good for them. We’ll have to send them flowers or a gift basket...or something.” Bruce says. “I just hope his son is up to it. There's expected to be a lot of travel from both parties until we can sort everything out.” He straightens his tie and gestures for Tim to stand when the floors elevator door chimes.

Tim frowns. “Where did you say Queen’s HQ was located?”

“It's in Kauai.” Bruce says, returning his frown. “Didn't you read the packet I sent you?” Tim shakes his head slowly, staring at blinking light above the door.

“Do you happen to know his son’s name by any chance?” Tim asks. 

“He has two but considering his eldest was in the process of opening his own restaurant the last time we talked-” Tim swallows hard, closing his eyes as Bruce continues speaking. “I’d assume Jason is the one that'll be meeting with us.”

The elevator door slides open. 

**Author's Note:**

> Felt kinda meh about this one. But I hope you guys liked it! :)


End file.
